At the end of our lives
by Schwerelos
Summary: "the best thing about now or never kisses is facing the consequences of what has just happened now that everyones still alive" (future past 2 fic)


They had been about to die.

They both had really thought that would be the end, for good, no second chances given, no sudden miracles. Their imminent, definite and unstoppable end.

They both just needed they had to say goodbye.

Neither of them knew who had actually initiated it, neither would have even dared to ask—had they survived, which they were certain they wouldn't. The only thing they could remember was the space between them suddenly disappearing and their mouths suddenly crushing on top of the other.

Fierce, desperate, brief—full with every emotion they both felt they needed to convey but none of them had ever dared to mention to the other. Funny how it was only then, when they were both certain this would be their last moment, that they felt courageous enough to allow themselves this.

What a great surprise was it then (and surprise seems such an insignificant word for what they felt) when suddenly their mothers and fathers had appeared from nowhere, ready to help them, lend them a hand. They all fought back the Risen and managed to defeat them, the presence of their not quite parents being quite revitalizing for their fallen spirits and somehow, somehow, they had all managed to survive.

What an awkward situation.

Their parents disappeared nearly as fast as they had appeared, barely allowing them to thank them for their miraculous aide and suddenly they found themselves alone again, barely able to look at each other.

None of that had mattered when they were fighting side by side with their not families but now, after everything had ended, they found themselves remembering –acknowledging—what had just happened before then. When they thought they were good as dead.

Neither of them dared to speak.

It was not that long after that they got reunited with the other two, everybody emotional to tears to see each other again, see each other alive, when every single one of them had believed otherwise.

They continued their track towards Ylisstol in silence after their moving reunion, every single one of them exhausted, focusing solely on moving their feet one in front of the other but without any energy left to chat anymore.

Neither Owain nor Inigo made any attempts to address what had happened but then, merely refusing to look at each other. Yarne and Brady noticed not that long after, Yarne looking at them quizzically and Brady arching an eyebrow at them, prompting them to deal with whatever it was the matter with them.

Inigo sighed, blushed, looked aside. Owain blushed, coughed, tried to walk towards Inigo, tried to say something, anything, but couldn't before Inigo stopped him.

"Let's—let's just forget that happened, okay?"

Owain hadn't had that much time to think about it at all, but he felt certain that he didn't just want to ignore it but…

"Let's just… put it aside."

"What?"

Inigo blink, eyes wide, he was so sure Owain would agree.

"I'm not… I don't know if I want to simply… ignore that."

"What do you want to… not ignore that?"

Owain sighed, a bit frustrated. He was exhausted and yes, embarrassed, and just didn't have the mind to think about this, less of all right now.

"That's why I said, let's put it aside. Let's not discuss it right now."

"You want to discuss it later?"

Inigo was definitely –not—trembling.

"I.." He looked at Inigo in the eyes. "I don't regret it."

Inigo couldn't breathe.

"Yeah sure, it probably wouldn't have happened if we hadn't—I mean it probably wouldn't have ever crossed my mind but—"

"Owain, the point please."

Why was this so difficult and why was everything so blurry right now. Owain just wanted to camp somewhere and sleep.

"There's too much going on right now to think about this, I can't think about this, I know you probably don't want to think about this—"

"-yeah, well—"

"—so let's just. Not. For now. Just until we make sure this world isn't going to hell and we get to save everyone."

"…oh"

"Let's. If when everything is said and done well. Then. We'll see then."

Inigo smiled. Sometimes Owain simply managed to surprise him.

"Okay"

"So we're okay."

"We're okay."

"Good. Now let's catch up and regroup with the others."

"Yeah. Yeah."

They reached the others again and set up camp not that long after, both feeling not entirely relieved but better, knowing they would have time to think about these things when the time comes. It would come. They would make it. They would make sure of that.


End file.
